


The Ides of March

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Series: We Could Be Immortals AU [6]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Other, also an OC but y'all already know EJ, couldn't find the tag for Seth but he's there too, irresponsible use of super powers, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: When Virgil finds a gift from a mystery sender, the team's plans quickly snowball from getting ready to for the annual talent show to uncovering a kidnapping before it even happens. Relationships are tested and worlds are torn apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, platonic everyone - Relationship
Series: We Could Be Immortals AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Life is a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds a gift in his locker from an anonymous sender. He decides to tell the others about it.

It was a sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky and only the peaceful sound of birds singing through the air. Unfortunately, a high school is no place for such serenity. 

Narcissa slid between Roman and Logan at their usual lunch table with a mischievous grin on her face. Remy instinctively muttered, “Oh no.” Emile lightly swatted his boyfriend’s side. 

“Oh yes,” she replied. “It’s almost the ides of March.”

“How are you defining ‘almost’?”

“The ides of March isn't a national holiday, you know,” Remy said. “You just get way too excited about stabbings.”

“I don’t _only_ care about the stabbings,” she defended. “It’s a day to keep you on your toes.”

“Oh, good, just what I need,” Logan deadpanned.

“More anxiety,” he and Virgil said in unison.

“Try a good luck charm,” Emile suggested. “They have really cute lucky bracelets online.”

“Since when do you wear bracelets?” Roman asked. 

“Oh, I don’t wear them,” Emile explained, pulling a blue bracelet with a horseshoe charm out of his pocket. “It gets in the way when I write, but I like to carry it around.”

“Too bad Caesar didn’t have a four-leaf clover,” Narcissa laughed.

“Caesar wants what I have.”

“Stabbing time,” Virgil said, poking Emile with a plastic fork. “Et tu, Brute?”

Remy grabbed his plastic knife and hit Virgil’s arm with it, sparking an impromptu fight to the death. “That’s what you get for stabbing my boyfriend.”

“Logan, stab him.”

Remy smirked. “What? You need back up from _your_ boyfriend?”

Virgil blinked, feeling his face flush. He dropped his fork. “We’re not- He isn’t-”

“He’s messing with you, Virgil,” Logan said calmly. “And no offense, Emile, but I believe Virgil _is_ the preferable cousin to date.”

“LOGAN!” Both cousins yelled- Virgil going into shock from embarrassment while Remy turned red from laughing too hard. 

“I think we should have a poll,” Roman teased. 

Narcissa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I think we both know how that poll ends, we need more data.”

“Yeah, where’s Patton when we actually _need_ him?” Logan asked. 

“Wow, Lo, any nicer and someone may actually accuse you of _tolerating_ him.”

“Narcissa, all I mean is that-”

“No, she has a point,” Remy said. “I think the nicest thing you’ve done for him is keep him from sitting with his date at the Christmas party.”

“Are you defending Seth?”

“Are you really this petty about people younger than you?”

“I’m not-“ The class bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

“We’re not saying you have to be his best friend,” Roman explained. “Or even that you _need_ to like him. Just act like it, okay?”

“I don’t see why-“

“Logan,” Virgil sighed, “just don’t be a dick.”

Logan was left alone at that empty table. 

+++

It was the end of the school day when they saw each other again. Virgil and Roman were walking together, as their last classes were right next door, heading to Virgil’s locker on the way out. Virgil stopped, hand hovering just above the lock. 

“Is everything okay?” Roman asked. 

“It’s on the last number,” he murmured. “I always move the dial after I close it.”

“Maybe you forgot?” Roman asked. He saw Virgil visibly relax for a moment while he put in the combo. “Or maybe it’s just fear.”

“Is it fear, though?” Virgil asked. “Or is it Fear?” He opened his locker and found a note taped to the door. He tore it down and a rabbit’s foot keychain fell in his hand. 

“What’s it say?”

“We all need a little bit of luck sometimes,” he read. He looked up at Roman and continued, “Beware the ides of March.”

“I’ll text Patton.”

“I’ll call Logan.”

“iHop at six?”

“Where else?”

“Good point.”

Virgil grabbed the rest of his things and called Logan as the two made way to the school parking lot. It was just after 3:40, giving them plenty of time before the rendezvous. As they buckled into the car, Roman put his hand on Virgil’s knee and whispered, “Hey. Everything is okay.”

“I’m getting upset over nothing, aren’t I?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’m just freaked out, you know?”

“I know.”

“I feel like something is going on. Something I don’t know about.”

Roman froze, feeling his heart begin to race. “Trust your gut, Virgil. We don’t know what’s out there.” He pressed his fingers against Virgil’s temple. “We don’t know what’s in _here.”_

Virgil moves Roman’s hand away but smiled. “Thanks, Princey.”

“Want to drive to Hot Topic before we meet them?”

“You can’t solve all my problems with retail therapy.”

“I’ll buy you those pins you collect.”

Virgil laughed and with one smile all their issues seemed to melt away. “You’re a dork.”

“You love me though.”

He put the car keys in the ignition and went into drive, pulling out of the parking lot just as it was near empty. “Whatever you say, Princey.”

+++

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” Patton said, sliding into the booth next to Logan. “Also my parents are like five booths away.”

“Well at least we know we’re not babysitting.”

 _"Logan,”_ Virgil scolded, “be nice.”

“So, why did you call us here?” Patton asked, ignoring Logan. 

“We found something,” Virgil said.

Patton locked eyes with Roman. “Something?”

He put the note and the key chain on the table. He turned the paper so that Logan and Patton could read it. 

“It says it's from an anonymous sender.”

“Congrats, babe, you just passed the second grade.”

Roman forced a cough to cover up his laugh. “We wanted to know if you two knew anything about it.”

“Maybe Emile put it there,” Logan suggested.

Roman shook his head. “Emile hates surprises.”

“And he doesn’t know my locker combo.”

“Maybe Remy gave it to him?”

“But then we’re back to the whole ‘hates surprises’ thing.”

Logan thought for a moment, twirling a sugar packet between his fingers. “Do you mind if I take a picture of this?”

“Go ahead.”

Logan brought out his phone and snapped a picture just as their waitress appeared to take their order. Virgil stuffed to note back in his bag and made sure to secure the rabbit's foot in his pocket.

“-and I’ll have a coffee please.”

“Thank you all, I’ll be back with your orders soon,” the waitress said with a smile, walking away with their menus.

“I didn’t know you drink coffee.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Logan, play nice,” Roman said, earning a death glare from the other. 

“So, we don’t know who gave it to you, or how they got in your locker, right?” Patton asked.

“That’s affirmative,” Virgil said. 

“Maybe we’re asking the wrong question.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s a rabbit’s foot,” he clarified. “A symbol of good luck to any passersby but... this is about _us_. I don’t think the type of good luck charm is any sort of coincidence."

“The cave,” Virgil gasped. 

“Is there anyone else who would have been in there since that night?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” he confessed. “But I think we need to go back.”

“I’m free tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow then. Straight after school.”


	2. Save What Has Been Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them go back to the cave and Patton confesses about the victim and his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESIDENTIAL ALERT: The girls are fighting!

“This place is creepier than I remember,” Patton said, his voice echoing against the cave walls. It looked dead now- lifeless- as if a thousand years had passed since they were last inside. The only source of light came from their flashlights and the spark of Virgil’s fingertips. 

“That’s putting it lightly,” Roman said, forcing a laugh to cover his fear. 

“We need more light.”

“I’m doing all I can, Logan.”

“Get any helpful powers yet, Roman?”

“What? You think I’m just going to light up like Rapunzel?” He scoffed. _”Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.”_

“Uh, Roman?”

_”Make the clock reverse-”_

_”Roman!"_

Roman snapped open his eyes and looked at the light around him only to find that the source of the light was himself. He used his phone as a mirror and saw his brown hair glowing golden and defying gravity as it floated upwards. “Fuck, Logan was right.”

 _“That’s_ your concern here?” Virgil asked. 

“It’s _i_ _nsufferable_ when he’s right!” 

“Roman, you really need to get your priorities- Nope. Not going to say it. Not going to set him up for a gay joke.”

“It looks like it’s starting to dim,” Patton said. “What are we even looking for here?”

“Something, I guess,” Virgil said. He moved his flashlight over to a wall of the cave. “The rabbit’s gone.”

“Ew.”

“You don’t like the rabbit being here, but you don’t like it _gone_ , either?” Logan asked.

“I don’t like the rabbit at all.”

“We need more light, Roman,” Virgil teased. 

They ventured further into the cave, Roman continuing to sing the Healing Incantation under his breath while Virgil tried to focus on getting more sparks to his hands. His fingertips were turning purple and the longer he used his powers the further up the discoloration traveled. 

“You don’t look so good,” Roman whispered. 

“You’re no prize yourself, but thanks.”

“You look like you’re about to faint.”

“I’m not going to faint.”

“Perhaps not,” Logan interrupted, “but you _are_ pushing yourself way too hard. The flashlights can be enough.”

“And Roman,” Patton added.”

“Yes... and Roman.”

“Just take a break,” Roman said, pulling him down against the cave wall. 

“Isn’t this where you had an asthma attack?” Patton asked. Roman pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and winked. 

“You guys are being overdramatic.”

“Self cafe is _never_ overdramatic,” Logan scolded. 

“And we can look at this as an opportunity,” Patton added. “To sort out our priorities and look at things from a new perspective.”

“What is this? Firebringer?” Logan asked. 

“I have no clue what you’re asking me. Nevertheless, I think this is a good time to figure out _why_ we’re here. Maybe the person who gave you the keychain left some kind of clue here.”

“That’s assuming they _were_ here.” 

“Maybe they took the rabbit.”

Patton clutched his mouth and gagged. 

“Another vision?” Roman asked. 

“Vision?!” Virgil and Logan asked. 

Patton shook his head and let out a deep breath, pressing his hands against his stomach. “We are _not_ talking about that _animal_ ever again.”

 _“Another?”_ Logan asked. Roman and Patton exchanged a glance. “What have you two been keeping from us?”

“I wouldn’t say we’ve been _keeping-”_

“We think someone might get kidnapped,” Patton blurted out. “I mean, statistically speaking people are always getting kidnapped, but someone important to us. Maybe even-” he turned to face Virgil- “one of us.”

“And Roman _knew?”_ Logan asked, completely dumbfounded. 

“I’ve been having these... visions. Of the past. Of the future, maybe.” He took a deep breath. _“That’s_ why Roman went to the E.R with me. Sometimes it’s dreams, sometimes.... _hallucinations,_ but it always takes some kind of physical toll.”

“Like vomiting?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I cannot _believe_ you two!” Logan yelled. “You expect us to just accept that you’ve been hiding from us? No! _No!_ That’s ridiculous!”

“Lo, you need to calm down,” Virgil said, gently taking his hand. When Logan pulled back, his heart broke. 

“We have notes at my house,” Patton said. 

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Virgil asked- he was much gentler than Logan had been. Something in his voice sounded like he was trying to protect Patton. 

Patton took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. His knees were covered in dirt from the cave and he had a few acne marks on his cheeks. He was a child. For the first time since this tragic story began, Virgil realized they were all just children. 

“We thought we could do it on our own.”

All of them were only children. 

He wanted to say “We should tell the police” or “This is insane!” He wanted Roman to have one last wish so they could all go back to normal. Instead, he caved in to the fear and the mystery, “We’re going to figure this out. Whoever we’re saving, they’re going to be okay. I refuse to believe they won’t be.”

“So you’re on their side now?” Logan scoffed. 

“There aren’t _sides_ , Logan.”

Roman’s hair was starting to dim and the cave seemed colder and stranger without his light. He stayed silent, running his fingers through it to try and keep it down. Patton squeezed his hand. 

“How are we supposed to be a team if we don’t communicate?!”

“By _trusting_ each other!”

“How are we supposed to trust a liar?” Logan asked. 

Virgil drew back slightly, eyes wide. “They- They didn’t lie,” he choked out.

“Patton’s power _literally is lying!"_

“Patton can’t control what his power is!”

“Maybe Patton shouldn’t _have_ powers!”

“I’m not stupid, okay?!” Patton yelled. Everything else fell to silence. “I _know_ you don’t like me, Logan! But you don’t have to be such a jackass about it!”

Logan froze. “I-“

“Patton, wait!”

“Stay down, Roman,” he barked. “I’m going home.”

“Don’t-“ Patton ran off. Roman sighed. “-run.”

“Not everyone is asthmatic,” Virgil said. He turned to Logan. “Nice going, ass wipe.”

_"What?”_

“You know what you did,” Virgil said. “You need to apologize to him.”

“He and Roman were hiding things from us!”

“Friendly reminder that I’m still fucking here you bitch ass time bomb,” Roman said, completely monotone. 

“You are un-be-lieve-able!”

“I am _perfectly_ believable!”

 **“Shut up!”** Virgil yelled, his voice echoing and twisted. **“You shouldn’t have kept this from us but _you_ need to learn to be fucking flexible!”**

“Uh, Virge, your voice is pretty-“

 **“Yeah. I know."** He cleared his throat. “It does that when people are being idiots.” He stood up and smacked his flashlight, trying to make it brighter. “We’re going home. And you two _better fix this_ by the end of the week.”


End file.
